Nao Shimizu
Nao Shimizu (清水尚, Shimizu Nao) is a shinobi of Konohagakure. He is a former ANBU member and currently a prison guard at Konoha's Prison. He is married to Kenta Shimizu and has a daughter, Shizuka Shimizu. Background As a child, Nao loves to bury himself with books written about history and special abilities of ninjas. Because of his vast knowledge and intelligence, he was one of the youngest to enter the academy and promote through the ranks. In the academy, Nao spent a year with newly enrolled students before being transferred into the next graduating class due to his intelligence. Compared to the rest of his class, he is 3 years younger. During one incident, class rep Hiroki Akita befriended Nao when Hiroki witnessed Nao being bullied by their classmates. Since then, Hiroki and Nao had remained best friends for the rest of the Academy and their lives. After graduating, Nao is assigned to a team with Hiroki and Chiharu Inoue led by Seichi. Neither Nao nor Hiroki has interacted with Chiharu since she has always hung out with other females in the class. During the bell test, all three Genin had slightly grazed the bell before falling on the ground landing with their hands above each other. Amused, Seichi congratulates the three for teaming up instead of competing for the bells. The team heads off to a celebratory lunch where they continue to bond. Despite having trustworthy friends, Nao continued to be bullied. As a result, Nao was given a pendant by his grandmother on her deathbed in hopes that it will help Nao see past social hardships. Before she could explain the pendant’s purpose, she began slurring her speech and fell asleep. The Chūnin Exams proved difficult for Team Seichi. The first test involved a genjutsu-made maze where teams would have to find the exit. The second test was a Heaven and Earth scroll hunt on the rocky mountains. The third test was the traditional one-on-one battles. During the final battle, Nao’s pendant was snatched by his opponent. This triggers the first appearance of Nao’s split personality, Naoto, who is significantly more aggressive and cocky than Nao. He easily defeats his opponent as Naoto reflects Nao’s inner desire to fight without holding back. Naoto wears the pendant, and Nao returns having no memory of the fight. Chiharu and Hiroki immediately inform Nao that he was acting strangely during the battle. After the final battle against Hiroki, Nao became the final victor and is automatically promoted to a Chūnin. His teammates, although they didn’t win all their battles, have also promoted. Arriving at home, Nao informs his mother of his split personality, and she explains that it is a common curse of the Shimizu clan. Personality Nao is naturally friendly to everyone. As a child, Nao often experienced harassment from others due to his intelligence. He attempted to hide away his negative feelings and tried to get by with as little trouble as he could. His buried feelings eventually emerged in Naoto, which is triggered when his pendant is taken off. Naoto is more aggressive and direct than Nao. He is shown to be constantly annoyed and speaks in a bitter tone. He initially distrusted everyone but grew to open up to Hiroki and Chiharu (which also took some time). He is protective of Nao whom he considers as his twin and strives to protect him from those who try to use him for their benefit. In Part II, even as a prison guard, Nao is extremely sympathetic. In turn, he becomes a target for many criminals who trick him into setting them free. However, Nao would bring out Naoto if Nao believes he is being too nice. During the Blank Era, Naoto developed sexual tension with Kenta* as the two grew closer. Nao began to worry as he felt that Nao would have to date and eventually marry Kenta* despite not romantically interested in Kenta himself. He eventually develops feelings for Kenta. In the New Era, Nao is shown to have matured and have confidence in himself. Naoto had also become tamer and more trusting of others. Appearance Nao is described to have a mature and handsome appearance. He has teal hair and pink eyes. In the Blank Period, Nao wears a sleeveless grey shirt, a blue vest, a black sleeveless jacket with a white hood, a dark pink layer, black pants, and black sandals. He also wears elbow-length gloves and a shuriken holster around his right thigh while bandages cover his wrist and ankles. Nao has long hair that reaches his chin, while his bangs part to his right. He also has a stud and a hoop earring on his left ear. In the New Era, Nao appears in a dark grey shirt over a longer white shirt, blue pants, dark blue gloves, and black sandals. His pendant is over his clothing instead of being tucked inside. His hair is much shorter and spiky. Abilities Nao is often referred to a genius and a prodigy by many. His high intelligence is mainly attributed from his enjoyment for studying. Kekkei Genkai Storm Release (嵐遁, Ranton) is a nature transformation kekkei genkai, a combination of lightning and water, used by the Shimizu clan. Despite its name, Storm Release does not manipulate actual storms; it instead manipulates beams of electricity which flow like water. The Shimizu clan mostly have an affinity with water type chakra. Status Part I Chiharu and Nao were promoted to Jōnins. The two spent much more time away from the village and traveling. During one mission, Seichi sacrificed his life in order to keep Chiharu and Nao alive. A funeral was held soon after returning to Konoha. Part II Nao is recruited into the ANBU after receiving a notice from the Hokage. He trained in the ANBU for six months before deciding it was hazardous for his health. Due to working for a short time, Nao never received an ANBU tattoo. As a result, he became a prison guard, where he was much better at managing Naoto. At a festival, Hiroki introduces Rika Kobayashi and their group of friends to Nao and Chiharu. Nao is surprised to hear that Hiroki and Takeo Aoki have met before. At the same time, Takeo spots his younger sister, Ume, with her teammates Leo Oono and Hikaru Fukushima, Haru Fukushima’s younger brother, when they pass by and later join the conversation. Nao spends her time with the larger group. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Nao is assigned to fight in the Surprise Attack Division. Later he is shown to be possessed in the Infinite Tsukuyomi jutsu where instead of having a split personality, Naoto became his twin instead. Nao was the nicer sibling, while Naoto was the harsher sibling. Despite being polar opposites, the two were very close to each other. Blank Period Nao was returning from a mission. He unknowingly had his pendant caught on a branch. As he headed to leave, his pendant snapped off his neck, and he changed into Naoto. He looked for the necklace before getting frustrated and retreating back to Konoha. He comes across Kenta Hanazawa who was stuck in a trap. Naoto mocks Kenta for being clumsy and watches him get out of the trap without attempting to help. The two bicker until they arrive at the entrance of Konoha. Hiroki and Chiharu met up with Nao and are introduced to Kenta. Chiharu is worried that Nao had lost his pendant and couldn’t return to being “Nao.” Naoto states that he would find it eventually and dismissing her concerns before Kenta* reveals that he had found and intended to sell Nao’s pendant calling it ugly. Naoto snatches the pendant from Kenta’s hands. Hiroki apologizes on Naoto’s behalf while Naoto continues his attempt to aggravate Kenta* into a fight. Chiharu places the necklace around Naoto reverting him back to Nao. Hiroki explains that Nao has a split personality and normally doesn’t mean any harm. Kenta expresses uninterest and attempts to leave before Chiharu drags all three to lunch to know more about each other. Later, Naoto grew a romantic and sexual interest in Kenta. Kenta is also hinted to share the same feelings. However, Nao is concerned that he may be left out of being in a relationship if Naoto decides to marry Kenta. Nao eventually falls in love with Kenta, as Kenta also loved Nao. A year later, they married and raised a daughter named Shizuka. New Era Nao continues working as a prison guard. He spends his time off to teach Shizuka new techniques. Nao is later seen watching Shizuka’s Chunin Exams with his friends. After the exams are over, Team Ume, Team Kazuo, Team Takeo, and Team Haru are all are promoted to the Chūnin rank. The newly-promoted Chūnin meet their parents and respective sensei at the entrance. Nao congratulates Shizuka for her promotion. Trivia *The name "Nao" means "esteemed" (尚), while his family name "Shimizu" means "clear water" (清水). *Nao is revealed to be bisexual. **He has dated two girls and two guys before Kenta. *According to the databook(s): **Nao's hobby is studying. **Nao wishes to fight against Rika Kobayashi and Ko Yano and a rematch with Nobuyuki Watanabe. **Nao's favorite food is red bean jelly, while his least favorite is potato salad. **Nao has completed 70 official missions in total: 23 D-rank, 17 C-rank, 5 B-rank, 15 A-rank, 10 S-rank. **Nao's favorite word is "self" (自己, jiko). *Naoto’s name derives from adding 10 十 due to the assumption that he is likely 10 times stronger than Nao, and 十 gives a more masculine and aggressive name that matches his nature. *He likes large books. He dislikes losing his pendant. *His favorite color is white. *His favorite season is summer. *Nao is the only one to call Hiroki “Hiro.” *Nao and Ko Yano are distant cousins. At the time their great grandparents were siblings, villages have not been established, and clans often fought each other. Nao’s great grandfather and Ko’s great grandmother were part of the first Shimizu clan members. *Nao is hinted to have attended the Academy for 2 years compared to the average of 4 years a normal student would have attended. Reference Nao Shimizu belongs to Miryuu.pon on Instagram. Most pictures are also on Instagram. All bio information and the rest of the pictures can be found on Miryuu.pon's Tumblr. Category:DRAFT